Scary Movie 2
The movie stars Anna Faris as Cindy Campbell Regina Hall as Brenda Meeks Shawn Wayans as Ray Wilkins Marlon Wayans as Shorty Meeks Chris Masterson as Buddy Sanderson Kathleen Robertson as Theo David Cross as Dwight Hartman James Woods as Father McFeely Tim Curry as Tim Curry Tori Spelling as Alex Monday Chris Elliott as Hanson Andy Richter as Father Harris Richard Moll as Hugh Kane (Hell House Ghost) Veronica Cartwright as Mrs. Voorhees Natasha Lyonne as Megan Voorhees James DeBello as Tommy Beetlejuice as Shorty's brain Matt Friedman (voice) as Polly the parrot Vitamin C (voice) as herself Suli McCullough (voice) as Clown Scary Movie 2 is a 2001 American horror comedy film and the second film in the Scary Movie franchise. The film stars Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Shawn Wayans, and Marlon Wayans (all reprising their roles from the first film, despite their characters having been killed off), as well as Tim Curry, Tori Spelling, Chris Elliott, Chris Masterson, Kathleen Robertson, David Cross, and James Woods. Where the original film was mainly based on the slasher films of the '90s, Scary Movie 2 parodies an array of supernatural and haunted house films from various decades, including The Haunting (1999), The Exorcist (1973), The Amityville Horror (1979), Poltergeist (1982), The Legend of Hell House (1973), House on Haunted Hill (both the 1959 and 1999 versions), and The Changeling (1980). It also spoofs some contemporary films, such as Hannibal (2001), and Hollow Man (2000). The film is the last in the series to feature the involvement of stars Marlon and Shawn Wayans, and director Keenen Ivory Wayans. However, the Wayans would eventually go on to produce a similar horror-themed parody, A Haunted House, and its sequel, both starring Marlon Wayans. Despite generally negative reviews from critics, Scary Movie 2 was a box office success, grossing $141.2 million worldwide from a $45 million budget. Plot A teenage girl named Megan Voorhees (Natasha Lyonne) becomes possessed by the spirit of Hugh Kane (Richard Moll), the house's previous owner. During a formal dinner party she emerges in her pajamas, insults her mother and the guests, then proceeds to urinate profusely on the floor. In response, Megan's mother (Veronica Cartwright) seeks help from two priests, Father McFeely (James Woods) and Father Harris (Andy Richter). After paying a trip to the bathroom, the men attempt to drive Hugh's ghost out, but the exorcism does not go as planned. After a chain of projectile vomits and various instances of pedophilia, Megan insults Father McFeely's mother. He responds by pulling out a gun and shooting Megan. Meanwhile, Cindy Campbell (Anna Faris), Brenda Meeks (Regina Hall), Ray Wilkins (Shawn Wayans), and Shorty Meeks (Marlon Wayans) are at college, trying to live new lives since the events of the first film. Cindy and Brenda get tagged by a socially maladjusted girl, Alex (Tori Spelling). Shorty is still the same stoner he was before. Ray, still confused about his sexuality, has two new male friends, Tommy (James DeBello) and Buddy (Christopher Masterson). Buddy becomes romantically interested in Cindy, but she rebuffs him. Tim Curry (Tim Curry) and his charming paraplegic assistant, Dwight Hartman (David Cross), plan to study the paranormal activity at a local haunted mansion called Hell House. They use Cindy and her friends as test subjects. At the mansion, Cindy encounters a foul-mouthed parrot and Hanson (Chris Elliott), the caretaker with a badly malformed hand. Later, the group is joined by newcomer Theo (Kathleen Robertson). They sit down for dinner, but soon lose their appetite due to Hanson's repulsive antics. Later that night, Cindy hears voices directing her to a secret room, where she and Buddy discover the diary of Hugh Kane's wife. Seeing her portrait, they note Cindy's resemblance to her. Meanwhile, other teens also experience bizarre encounters. Hugh Kane's ghost has sex with Alex in her bedroom, but retreats when Alex expresses her interest in becoming the new Mrs. Kane. Cindy gets involved in a fistfight with the house cat, Mr. Kittles. A toy clown (Suli McCullough) attempts to kill Ray, but in a strange turn of events, the clown doll gets raped by Ray instead. A weed-monster rolls Shorty into a joint. It tries to smoke him, but gets distracted by munchies and lets him escape. Tim Curry is seduced and killed by the ghost of Hugh's mistress. Shorty later encounters the same ghost, but seduces and has sex with her. After Dwight equips the teens with weapons that can injure their spectral enemy, they are pursued throughout the mansion. Buddy and Cindy get locked in the walk-in freezer. Cindy gives Buddy a handjob and "revives" him, resuting him to release semen blasting Cindy to the door. Cindy then uses a collection of random objects in the room to produce a Caterpillar tractor and escapes the freezer. Hanson gets possessed by Kane and kidnaps Shorty, who is high on drugs. In the dining room, Hanson sets up a cooker and cuts off the top of Shorty's head. Instead of a brain, there is a small man rapping (Beetlejuice) inside. Cindy, Brenda, and Theo team up to fight Hanson, but wind up defeated. Dwight regroups with the teens. Cindy acts as bait to lure Kane into a device that will destroy him. The plan succeeds, freeing the group from the house's curse. Two months later, Cindy and Buddy are in a relationship. They are out on a walk when Buddy disappears and Hanson shows up. As he closes in menacingly, he gets hit by a car. The car's driver is Shorty, who is receiving a blowjob from the ghost that he seduced earlier. Who is your favorite Scary Movie 2 character? Anna Faris as Cindy Campbell Regina Hall as Brenda Meeks David Cross as Dwight Hartman James Woods as Father McFeely Tim Curry as Tim Curry Tori Spelling as Alex Monday Richard Moll as Hugh Kane (Hell House Ghost) Veronica Cartwright as Mrs. Voorhees Natasha Lyonne as Megan Voorhees Matt Friedman (voice) as Polly the parrot Vitamin C (voice) as herself Beetlejuice as Shorty's brain Other Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Polls